


Consider This: Instead of Psychiatry, What We Need Is A Huge Dog

by dirtypavvs



Series: Sitcom!AU Drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypavvs/pseuds/dirtypavvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil misinterprets suggestions made by Legolas' therapist, or How Sindarin and Silvan Came To Be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider This: Instead of Psychiatry, What We Need Is A Huge Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Mama Oropherion's been missing for two years and baby Legs is finally in therapy. Thranduil decidedly ignores logic and does what he wants.

"What have you done?"

Elrond is a good man. He's honest (most of the time), he works hard (Monday through Friday, at least), he's a _surgical assistant_  for god's sake (one day he'll head the Trauma Center, maybe). 

He shouldn't be dealing with.... this

This being the twenty-five year old man in front of him holding two doberman pups in both arms. 

He stands there, mouth open, styrofoam cup of coffee in each hand and waits for Thranduil's response. 

"What do you mean? I went to the shelter. I found two dogs. I've adopted two dogs." 

"I can see that.  _Why?"_

"Because it's what the therapist said would be good for Legolas."

"The therapist suggested Legolas have an outlet, spend more time with _you_ , invite more friends over-"

"Exactly, they're  _permanent friends_." 

Elrond pinches the bridge of his nose at the way he's sharply cut off, he can't believe what's been done and suddenly feels the desire to buy a plane ticket back to France. Instead he hands Thranduil his coffee. 

If he's being honest, which he's never not _not_ being honest so much as not  _completely_ telling the truth, Thranduil isn't really sure what he was thinking either, but he'll be damned if he's going to let Elrond know that. He sits the pups down to let them explore the house. Admittedly, he wasn't even thinking of his six year old son when he was signing the adoption papers of the newly named Sindarin and Silvan. Does Legolas even like dogs?

"Does Legolas even like dogs?"

"Of course he does." Thranduil responds a bit too quickly, he feels his face turn into a slight grimace at it, "At least I think he does."

They're both taken aback by the sound of shrieking Legolas running through the front door. 

"Adaaaa!! Ada, ada!" 

Thranduil's legs are encased in a tight hug when his son reaches them in the living room. He pets the boys head, tangling his fingers in the white-blonde tresses, barely noticing when Galion enters.

"Seems you'll be looking after three children now." Elrond smirks as he clasps the brunette on his shoulder.

Galions 'please tell me what you've done  _this_ time' is cut off as Legolas exclaims his observation, "I'm the _only one_ ada and Galion take care of," letting go of Thranduil and crossing his arms for emphasis.

"Yes, yes, _meleth_ , your uncle is only referring to the presents I've gotten for you."

"....presents?" Elrond and Legolas both ask at the same time Thranduil lets out a whistle.

Claws are heard against wood floors, along with a few awkward bangs here and there, as the two pups make their presence known, scrambling for everyone's attention when they hit the room. Sindarin, the male pup, barks happily as he puts his front paws on Galion's leg, steadying himself on back feet and sniffing the man's hand. Silvan, the female, sits on her back legs, tail thumping behind her as she sits upright, bringing her front paws up to her chest in an attempt to get more affection than her brother. 

Legolas hides behind his father.

"What  _are_ they, ada?"

"Dogs."

Legolas furrows his eyebrows. These are not the kind of dogs he's ever seen before. Not at all like the big fluffy samoyeds Haldir's family keep. They’re lanky and short haired and kind of slobbery. He decides he likes them immediately and pulls both of the barking masses into a hug.

“Sir, I don’t think that-”

“If you can’t watch Legolas _and_ the dogs, Galion, I can find an assistant who can.”

"Of course I can."

Thranduil pets the she-pup and smiles for a second, "And Legolas." The tiny blonde looks up at his father, "They still need collars and toys. We can go out later this week and pick them out  _together_. Just me and you."

Elrond smirks at Galion then looks back at the scene before them. Perhaps the dogs weren't as big a mistake as he previously thought.

And that was that.


End file.
